glestmapsfandomcom-20200214-history
Arx Libertatis Misc Actions
Arx Libertatis: Hints & Tips, Misc Actions Rob the bank In the human city of Arx, enter the houses of Gary (43) and Alicia (8), either, when they are in, or lockpick the doors or steal the keys from them or kill them and take their keys. Then pull the lever in Alicia’s house and quickly run into Gary’s appartment and into the cellar; you end up in Alicia’s house again and see a key imprint on the wall, which you will have to click on and a lever to exit into Alicia’s house. Next ask Greu for a piece of mold and make an imprint of the key in it. Go to the dwarven forge with the key imprint and 1 metal and 1 gold bar (or make them in the forge) and make a key in the same way you forged the Mithril Sword. Now enter the bank office (11) and push the button in the wall to open a secret passage in the back (10). Go in there, best invisible, and use the key you made on the button at the end of the passage to enter the safe area with the two chests and a lot of money and treasures. Reward: Lots of gold & 5000 XPs Bring a cook book to the goblin cook Give the cook book from Level 1, room 18 to the goblin cook on Level 3, room 25 Reward: 1000 XPs Help the trolls to get independent Give the book ‘Secrets of money’ (from Gary House or Rebel’s Camp) from Level 4, room 51 to Troll King Pog Level 3, room 37 (2000 XPs). Then go to the goblins, who will attack you in the grand hall (Level 3, room 19); you have to kill them; then go back to King Pog and talk to him; also notice the chest full of gems at his place! If you go back to the Goblin city, you will see all the goblins meeting in their main hall and when you approach them and Lord Alotar sees you, he tells all the goblins to attack you... Reward: 500 XPs Other Secrets Find a love letter in Maria’s room under a vase from L. – this is from King Lunshire! To the end of the game, there are 3 soldiers by the Serpent Pillar Level 4, room 10; there is nothing really to do with them; you can either fight or ignore them. If you come into the Ylside bunker to the end of the game, you find, they have sacrificed the bard from the castle in their training room Level 5, room 18. If you drink too much wine, you’ll get drunk…it is a nice effect, try it! You can earn some extra money if you buy goblin mine share’s in Gary’s bank (Level 1, 10) before you solve the Trolls on strike quest, after which the share’s value rise and you can sell them again. If you paint the runes UU or W, you enter an Undeworld mode - this takes many tries to achieve and is a hommage to the classic Ultima Underworld games.